Unfaithful
by WildernessGirlCookies
Summary: Mal/Inara marriage fic. R&R. Ps Thank you so much to all the people who have taken time out to read my story and especially those who have left reviews. I love you guys. Peace.


This idea was floating around in my head and I had to write it. My mum was telling me this story about a guy called Hosea in the Bible. God told him to marry this prostitute named Gomer, so he did, and despite being married to Hosea, she continued to prostitute herself, and he kept coming back for her. Over and over.

This inspired me to write another Mal/ Inara fanfic. This is written from Inara's P.O.V. Listen to "Unfaithful" by Rihanna to get the full meaning of this fic.

I don't own the Firefly 'Verse. It's all Joss Whedon's.

Unfaithful

I love him. No one person could fathom just how much.

And I know he loves me. I can see it in his eyes, I feel it in every caress, taste it in every kiss.

As he knelt before me, offering his heart to me, which I cherish more than any ring wrought of gold, I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before. Hope.

My heart skipped a beat and for one fleeting moment I was complete. I had everything I ever wanted.

I had a chance to be with the only man I have ever and will ever love. Then the doubts I had always had but never voiced overshadowed my joy. It must have showed in my face. My heart sank as Mal's face fell. He bowed his head and mumbled something like, " Unless you're not interested...." He was about to stand up, but I stopped him with him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, and brought his head back up with my free hand. He gazed up at me with a fearful expression.

"That wasn't a 'no', Mal. It was just unexpected, that's all."

Mal shifted his gaze, which was now doubtful. "But t'ain't a 'yes', either."

"Mal, I love you. Never doubt that, but there's some things I have to work out before I accept." I was trying to reassure him, instead I think I hurt him. Disappointment flickered across his features, but he quickly covered it with a smile.

"Take us much time as you need, Bao Bei. I'll wait forever if I have to."

But, you have been waiting forever, Mal.

Sometimes I've found myself in bed, watching Mal from behind my eyelashes, feigning sleep. He had this far away look in his eyes. I wanted so much to ask where he was, now I know. He was imagining this moment. I can't say I haven't thought about it. It's just...Complicated.

I took his hand and pulled him to his feet, wishing he would smile and give me some indication that he was okay, when I knew he wasn't. I squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture and led him to my shuttle. He seemed unsure as I led him to the bed, and I drew him to myself, smiling slightly as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he nestled his face in my neck.

"Wo ai ni, bao bei," I whispered in his ear. he tightened his grip around my waist, and tried to bury his head further into my neck. I chuckled and drew him closer, running my hands up and down his back soothingly.

It was times like these I missed when I went to my clients. My heart was with Mal, while my body was with my client. I tried not to dwell on Mal's heartbroken expression as I lay with my client, but everytime I closed my eyes I saw it. I miss you, too, Mal.

When I returned to Serenity, the question lingered in eyes, burning through me as I came toward him. I said nothing, but took his hand in my own and led him to my shuttle. That night I lay awake and watched him, as he stared blankly at the ceiling. i reached over and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Yes," I whispered. He turned to me, the question still in his eyes, mixed with a look of confusion.

"I will marry you, Mal Reynolds." I smiled as I watched a smile creep across his face. I caressed his cheek, and he laid his hand on mine.

"Come here, you," He whispered and pulled me closer. Our bodies melded together and our lips connected, and I felt whole. The ship, the passengers, the world all melted away, and there was just me and Mal.

Mal asked me where I wanted to get married. I chose to have the ceremony on Serenity. It all fell into place. We had a venue and we had our very own Shepherd. Kaylee and River scoured the ship for makeshift decorations and River set about making the ship child proof.

"That's not necessary, Mei Mei," I said with a kind smile. River narrowed her eyes as she looked at me,reading my mind probably and after a moment, she replied, " Trust me, it's necessary."

Zoe and Wash snickered and exchanged significant glances, probably thinking about making babies of their own and shuffled off. Shepherd smiled and walked back to his bunk. Simon rushed after Kaylee and River, leaving Jayne alone with myself and Mal.

"I'll be in my bunk."

I dug out the white dress, I'd bought and stashed away for when I might need it. Mal wore his usual attire, though he looked oddly formal and I thought, proud, in the best sense of the word. He and Shepherd stood near the hatch of the Cargo Bay. Shepherd smiled and nodded in my direction. Mal turned and he just stared at me as I descended the stairs. I looked down, self consciously smoothing out the front of my dress. When I looked back up, Mal was smiling and his eyes were dancing with excitement. I couldn't help but smile back.

I felt an overwhelming sense of fulfillment as I said, "I do." Kaylee provided us with the rings, which I suspected were parts of Serenity. I voiced my suspicions and she smiled mischieviously. "Never you mind, 'Nara. You just go ahead and enjoy your wedding day. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mei Mei."

Mal's eyes held some of the pride he'd had back before the war. His voice was resolute as he said, " I surely do."  
"I now pronounce you man and wife."

I will always remember the first night we spent together as husband and wife, because it would be the happiest night we would have for a long while. There was still the issue of keeping Serenity in the sky, and I insisted upon doing my part. Unfortunately, that meant booking more clients.

Mal knew what I was thinking, as we stood in my shuttle two weeks later. And it seemed he already knew his answer. "No."

"Mal--," I began.

"No, 'Nara. Your my wife," He paused for a moment, smiling, as if he just realised. I fought back a laugh.

"Anyways, no."

"Mal."

"Inara--."

"Mal," I took his hands in mine and squeezed them," I understand. I don't want to do it either. But it's my only source of income."

"'Nara--."

"I know you said I don't have to pay, but in the interest of keeping Serenity in the sky, it's the best option."

I fixed him with my best resolute gaze. He opened his mouth to argue then closed it, sighing. He bowed his head. I sighed and I cupped his face in my hands, " Hey, wo ai ni, Mal. That won't change." I bought my lips up to his.

The first night was the hardest, and it didn't get easier. Mal grasped my hand firmly and desperately as I descended the stairs to the Cargo Bay. I massaged the top of his hand with my thumb and pulled my hand out.

My heart ached for Mal as I took to bed with my client. I imagined these were his hands on my skin, his lips on my neck, his arms around me as I lay unable to sleep. I shook my clients hand and smiled mechanically, slipping my mask back on.

I strolled calmly back to the shuttle controls and pulled the radio down.

"Wash?"

"Inara."

"Mal," My breath caught in my throat. He said my name as if he'd been holding his breath, and only just released it. "Mal." The relief was evident in my voice. I was so caught up in my relief, that I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"What's your ETA?"

"5 Minutes. See you soon," I smiled at the thought.

"See you soon." I heard Mal shuffling about, about to shut the radio off. "Mal."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bao Bei."

When I saw Mal in the cargo bay, my heart began to beat faster and ran to him and wrapped m arms around him, like my life depended on it. Probably because it does. That night I snuggled up close to Mal, and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. His next words broke my heart.

"Is it always going to hurt like this?"

I reached out to caress his cheek, and he looked at me with pained eyes. "Someday, we'll be okay, I promise. Until then, we'll just have to be eachother's comfort." I kissed him, letting my hand slide down his neck and shoulder, down onto his arm. I kissed his neck, smiling as he tightened his grip.

Someday we will be okay. I know it.


End file.
